


Someone Who Cares

by Dark_Nightingale



Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, M/M, OOC, Pre-Slash, Routine, Terminal Illnesses
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale
Summary: Дрейк заболел.
Relationships: Josh Nichols/Drake Parker
Kudos: 11





	Someone Who Cares

**Author's Note:**

> Преслэш.  
> Авторка болела гриппом лишь однажды, посему могла накосячить с симптомами, так что очень прошу указывать на явные ошибки или недочеты, если таковые имеются.

С самого детства Дрейк обладает крепким иммунитетом и поэтому, услышав от врача это противное слово «грипп», он сперва не верит.

— Это какая-то ошибка, я не мог заболеть, да ещё и гриппом!  
— Все признаки налицо, — пожимает плечами доктор и, вручив Одри рецепт с лекарствами и предписаниями, покидает комнату парней.

Женщина обеспокоенно смотрит на сына, после читает рецепт, поражаясь количеству лекарств.

— Значит так, Дрейк, сейчас мы с Меган съездим тебе за таблетками, а ты пока лежи и не вздумай никуда выходить из дома, про репетиции даже думать забудь!

И без того бледный Дрейк поникает головой, думая о том, какая же это скука — болеть.

— Я позабочусь о нем, мам, не беспокойся, — подает голос молчавший до этого Джош.

Одри благодарно улыбается сыну, целует обоих в макушку и желая старшему скорейшего выздоровления, уходит.

— Итак… Что ты хочешь? — с готовностью интересуется Джош.  
— Перестать болеть, — мрачно хрипит Дрейк и с недовольством скрещивает руки на груди.

Николс умиляется этому детскому жесту и подсаживается на кровать сводного.

— Все болеют, Дрейк, — он ободряюще сжимает ладонь брата, — Смотри на это с позитивной стороны — не придется ходить в школу.

Дрейк слабо улыбается.

— Можно будет играть в приставку и смотреть телек?  
— Безусловно, если ты будешь лечиться и хорошо себя вести, — смеется Джош, — А теперь давай выпьем чаю и замотаем твою шею шарфом.

***

На протяжении недели Джош безукоризненно исполнял желания больного брата, отчего тот совсем распустился и начал капризничать.

Когда Дрейк потребовал устроить репетицию у них в комнате, отказываясь противном случае пить антибиотики, Джош понял, что пора что-то менять.

— Никакой репетиции, брат. Ты болен и у нас тут вообще что-то вроде карантина, так что никаких посторонних, — брюнет решительно скрестил руки на груди.  
— Какой ты скучный, Джош. Тогда я не буду пить эти горькие капсулы, — скучающим голосом отозвался Дрейк со своей постели.

Это было последней каплей. Джош вспыхнул.

— Значит так? Я всю неделю с тобой нянчусь, как я ребенком, и ни разу не услышал от тебя слов благодарности. Чтобы ухаживать за тобой, я потратил все отгулы за годы работы! Ты невыносим, Дрейк, — Николс схватил висевшую на стуле куртку, и буквально выбежал из комнаты, хлопнув дверью, отчего висевшие на крючке связки чеснока покачнулись, грозясь упасть.

Дрейк какое-то время смотрел на закрытую дверь, ожидая возвращения брата, но он всё не возвращался.

«Перебесится и вернется» — успокоил совесть Дрейк, и всё-таки проглотив антибиотики, вернулся к плееру.

Незаметно для себя Паркер задремал и проснулся, когда за окном уже темнело. В комнате было сумрачно, горел только ночник на столе.

«Странно, обычно Джош всегда оставляет свет включенным», — удивился он.

Подобрав с пола колокольчик, который ему оставила мать, Дрейк несколько раз настойчиво позвонил, пока не услышал звук шагов на лестнице.

На пороге появилась Меган.

— Ну, чего трезвонишь?  
— Включи свет… Пожалуйста, — Дрейк сел на кровати.

Меган переключила выключатель, осветив комнату.

— Всё? — Одри просила её быть посдержанней с больным, но девочка была недовольна, что брат оторвал её от разговора с подругой.  
— Да. Нет, подожди. Джош вернулся? — обеспокоенно поинтересовался Дрейк.

Меган отрицательно покачала головой и вышла.

Дрейк повалился обратно на подушки.

— Где же ты, Джош? — пробормотал он.

Вспомнив о таком изумительном изобретении человечества, как мобильный телефон, Паркер порылся под подушкой и извлек оттуда мобильный. Подержав кнопку быстрого набора, он стал прислушиваться к гудкам. Он ждал вплоть до голосового ящика.

— Хэй, Джош, извини меня… Возвращайся, куда ты пропал? — севшим голосом пролепетал Дрейк послание.

Для надежности, он кинул брату смс с таким же текстом и аккуратно поднялся с кровати. Медленно, но верно, парень выздоравливал, но тело всё ещё ломило и слабость не желала покидать его. Боясь упасть, он осторожно добрался до лестницы с кровати, а после и до двери комнаты, а оттуда — в ванную. Обычно эту прогулку ему помогал совершать Джош и сейчас парень остро ощутил необходимость в его плече.  
Вернувшись обратно в кровать, Дрейк почувствовал себя ужасно уставшим и глотнув принесенного в его отсутствие чая, он снова заснул, прямо поверх одеяла.

Проснулся он от яркого луча солнца, пробивающегося через жалюзи на окне. Полностью проснувшись, он обнаружил, что до ушей укутан одеялом, хотя он наверняка отрубился на нем. Паркер взволнованно обернулся на другую половину комнаты, где была кровать Джоша, и облегченно вздохнул, обнаружив на ней мирно дремлющего брата.

Дрейк бросил взгляд на часы на тумбочке. Близился полдень.

Больному давно нужно было принять лекарства, но Дрейк обнаружил, что ему нечем запить таблетки, а без воды он напрочь отказывался глотать горькие пилюли. Вздохнув, шатен не без усилий поднялся с кровати, и аккуратно ступая, чтобы не разбудить Джоша, добрался до лестницы. Осторожно переставляя ноги вниз по ступеням, он спускался на пол, но спросонья пропустил 2 ступени и полетел на пол. Благо, было не высоко, но звук приземления и последующих стонов из-за удара был достаточно сильным, чтобы разбудить Джоша. Николс резко проснулся и нервно огляделся, потирая заспанные глаза. Увидев валяющегося на полу и охающего от боли брата, он вскочил с постели и в мгновение ока оказался возле страдальца.

— Боже, Дрейк, да ты куда более неуклюжий, чем я, — причитал он, помогая брату встать.  
— Прости, я не хотел тебя будить, я всего лишь хотел спуститься за водой, чтобы запить эту отраву, — Дрейк потирал ушибленное колено.  
— Я принесу, — Джош помог брату забраться обратно наверх и ушел за водой.

Вернувшись, он протянул бутылку Дрейку и с улыбкой наблюдал, как тот, кривляясь и отплевываясь, принимал лекарства.

— Мир? — неуверенно поинтересовался Дрейк, покончив с таблетками.  
— Мир, — улыбнулся Джош и сгреб Паркера в крепкие объятия.

Дрейк очень любил, когда Джош обнимал его, но виду не показывал.

— Черт, мне уже пора на работу, — Джош отстранился, взглянув на часы, — Справишься тут без меня? Я сегодня до вечера.

Дрейк кивнул.

— Не беспокойся, мама и Меган присмотрят за мной.  
— Да, точно, — Джош закивал с извиняющейся улыбкой, — Что ж, тогда до вечера. И выздоравливай.

Дрейк улыбнулся и легко пожал его ладонь.

-Спасибо.

***

День, как казалось Дрейку, тянулся невероятно долго, несмотря на то, что Одри, да и в какой-то степени Меган, всячески пытались его развлечь.

Дрейк даже не заметил, как в его руках оказалась гитара, а пальцы перебирают струны, наигрывая что-то печальное.

— Надо бы записать, — заметил Паркер, потянувшись к блокноту.

Увлекшись записью новой мелодии, Дрейк не заметил наступления сумерек. В дверь постучали.

— Войдите, — не отрываясь от гитары, ответил Дрейк.

Уолтер вошел в комнату.

— Дрейк, мама зовет есть. Не хочешь сегодня поесть с нами, внизу?

Дрейк пожал плечами.

— Почему бы и нет? Я уже целую вечность не ел за столом.

Уолтер помог парню спуститься и, поддерживая его, довел до столовой.

За столом уже сидели Одри и Меган. Дрейк не успел приступить за предложенную ему еду, как вернулся Джош. Паркер приветливо улыбнулся брату и получил не менее теплую улыбку в ответ.

Ужин прошел за разговорами. За неделю затворничества в своей комнате Дрейк немного отвык от таких семейных посиделок за столом и поэтому был невероятно рад вернуться в эту теплую атмосферу семейного ужина.  
После еды они с Джошем смотрели какое-то ток-шоу, но Дрейк не уловил его суть, потому что они болтали, Джош рассказывал ему, что нового было в школе, школьные сплетни, смешные случаи на работе. Словом, они болтали обо всем на свете до тех пор, пока Уолтер не заметил, что уже поздно и пора спать.

Джош помог брату добраться до ванной и подождав, пока он закончит водные процедуры, проводил его до самой кровати, отправившись в ванную сам.

Когда Джош вернулся, Дрейк уже начинал засыпать.

Тихий хлопок закрываемой двери, щелчок выключателя и легкие шаги убаюкивали ещё больше. Дрейк почти заснул, когда услышал шаги рядом и почувствовал, как кто-то нырнул к нему под одеяло.

— Джош? — сонно позвал он.  
— Ммм? — Николс устроился поудобней и прижался к сводному брату поближе.  
— Ты что тут делаешь?  
— Ты против?  
— Нет, но…  
— Раз нет, значит спи, я буду тебя согревать. Чтобы утром проснулся абсолютно здоровым, — прошептал ему на ухо Джош, обнимая Дрейка со спины.

Дрейк хмыкнул и закрывая глаза подумал, что грех не выздороветь с такой чудесной грелкой.


End file.
